Support arms such as monitor supports or copy holders often include one or more arms that extend from a support post. The arm is configured to hold an object, such as a monitor. The support post is typically clamped to a support surface, such as a desk, table or partition wall. Examples of support arms and similar support apparatuses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,652,876, 7,392,969, 7,389,965, 7,369,401, 7,252,277, 7,246,780, 7,182,301, 7,048,242, 7,014,157, 6,905,101, 6,863,252, 6,739,096, 6,702,604, 6,679,096, 6,554,238, 6,554,235, 6,505,988, 6,499,704, 6,343,006, 5,992,809, 5,772,174, 5,687,939, 5,553,820, D518,063, 4,844,387, and D537,323, U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2011/0303800, 2010/0044541, 2005/0284997, 2005/0133678, 2005/0284991, 2006/0266909, 2008/0116622 and 2008/0237439, World Intellectual Property Publication Nos. WO 2009/151760, WO 2008/091998, WO 2008/113860, WO 2008/012368, WO 2008/022873, WO 2007/137905 and WO 2007/118862 and United Kingdom Patent Application No. GB 2,440,606.
Our U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/372,110 and U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 61/353,714 discloses examples of support apparatuses. The entirety of U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 61/353,714 is incorporated by reference herein. The entirety of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/372,110 is incorporated herein by reference.
Various support arms require springs, such as gas springs or coiled springs, to help support an object at a particular location and permit positioning adjustment of the support arm. For instance, World Intellectual Property Publication No. WO 2007/118862 discloses a support arm that requires a gas spring and a cable to support an object held by the arm in a particular position. The support arm also has a sleeve that may be slid over a cylindrical support post for attachment to the support post. The use of cables often detracts from the aesthetic effect of the support arm. The use of exposed springs or gas springs can also detract from the aesthetic effect of a support arm. Moreover, the use of springs and cables to support an object often increase the cost of fabricating such support apparatuses.
Further, gas springs used in support arms are often not adjustable by a user. The initial setting of the gas spring made by an installer or manufacturer is often, if not always, utilized for the setting to control the ability of the monitor arm to adjust to new positions or to retain objects such as monitors of certain weights. As a result, a user is usually unable to adjust the way in which a monitor arm may be moved to adjust an amount of force needed to change a position of the monitor arm or object held by the monitor arm to meet a user's particular preference.
A support apparatus is needed that can permit a user to easily adjust the position of one or more objects held by the support apparatus. Preferably, the support apparatus permits a user to adjust the force required to adjust the position of the monitor arm or other support apparatus so that the device may be adjusted to accommodate a user's particular preference in a way that is relatively easy for the user.